Ijaniya
Ijaniya (イジャニーヤ) is an assassin group that took on the name of one of the Thirteen Heroes for themselves. Background Their base is located somewhere between the northeast corner of the Baharuth Empire and the City-State Alliance and they are adept at using unusual methods to achieve their goals. Although the Blood Emperor had tried to bring them under his nation's wing as a black ops department, they have not responded to the Empire's overtures. Their leader is a direct descendant of Izaniya, the very member of the Thirteen heroes the group's name is after. In the Web Novel, Izaniya also had disciples that inherited her skills. Additionally, they have a high hiring cost. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc While discussing Princess Renner's confusing political actions, Jircniv nonchalantly said that he wished her to be eliminated. Loune suggested hiring Ijaniya to have the task done, but the emperor decided against it as the princess was worth more alive than dead due to her revolutionary ideas. Part of the reason why he wanted Ijaniya under his wing was so that they could be used as counter-assassins.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Months after the Massacre at Katze Plains, Jircniv has learned that one of his Four Imperial Knights, Leinas, wishes to cut ties with the Baharuth Empire and relocate to the Sorcerer Kingdom. For the moment, he kept her on duty to guard the Imperial Palace so as to prevent her from leaving. He wishes to hire Ijaniya to assassinate her, but the cost would be too high. He had hired a team of adamantite ranked adventurers, Silver Thread Bird as part of his security during his meeting with the Slane Theocracy's agents. While that group is only ostensibly there as a security detail, his main objective was to seek out any spies from the Sorcerer Kingdom lurking in the Baharuth Empire. Regretfully, he could not meet up with Ijaniya, which had been considered as one of the alternatives over Silver Thread Bird. This also made Jircniv realize that inducting them into the Empire would be very difficult. Keila no Södersten, a fellow member of Silver Thread Bird told Fan Long that if there was an assassin who matches his level of power, then he believed his companion is probably talking about that girl from Ijaniya. Keila described the girl to be the kind who can use ninjutsu to suddenly attack from the shadows. When Headhunter Rabbit asks Osk that he will not renew his contract with him next year, the human stated that it will be troubling since no one can match up to this mercenary aside from the heiress of Ijaniya.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Strength In the Web Novel, the group was said to have members who are capable of blending into shadows.Overlord First Half Chapter 37: Investigation Part 2 They also possessed needle-like throwing weapons. Its members are said to have the abilities of cats, able to jump off rooftops without making a sound nor lose their balance. Known Members * Tia (Formerly) * Tina (Formerly) Trivia * In the Web Novel, the leader of Ijaniya is the triplet sister of Tia and Tina.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings * In the Web Novel, members of the group tried to assassinate Ainz before getting soloed by Solution Epsilon.Overlord Second Half Chapter 11: The Days Part 4 * According to the author Maruyama, Ijaniya is a group of ninjas that bears a close resemblance to Middle Eastern assassins.Syosetsu: Misc Blog Info 3.43 References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Assassin Groups Category:Criminal Groups